<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don't Go! by Geekyjuvia25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877328">Please Don't Go!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25'>Geekyjuvia25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Other, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy rewrote Natsu's book there were consequences. She was prepared for it. She would sacrifice it all for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Don't Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this one is an angst request from my friend who simply said to make it hurt. I may not be the biggest Nalu fan but they are adorable. Also pardon me, I really think this one isn't my best it was written years ago when I was new to writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy POV </p><p>I flinch as I feel the markings and pain from rewriting the book of E.N.D. scrawl up my body once more. Gray sees me flinch and groan. "Its happening again?" He questions with a brow raised. I managed a nod. We go to the infirmary and he draws it out again. </p><p>"Wendy and Porlyusica should find a cure soon." He sighs worried. "I'll be fine. We will figure it out." I reassure him. "You're gonna have to tell him eventually, Lucy." Gray said. I shake my head. "He will blame himself! You know he will, Gray." I sigh. Gray sighs and pats my back awkwardly. "It's just that we are worried. All of us that know." He replied. </p><p>I think back to the incident. I rewrote the book of E.N.D. to save Natsu. Sadly the demonic power is slowly killing me. Only a few people know though and they all have helped me keep it a secret from Natsu so far. We told Master after the war. He told Wendy, Levy, and Porlyusica. Gray told Juvia and Erza. Happy decided to just keep quiet. </p><p>We haven't told Natsu. He would only blame himself and none of us want that. I made the promise to live life to the fullest with the time I have left. Now that a few weeks have passed and no cure in sight, Gray has been telling me to tell Natsu. Its harder to hide it from him and the guild. The infirmary door slams open and we jump. There stands a angry Mira. </p><p>"Please, tell me what the hell is going on?" She says firmly. I start to protest. "I was standing there long enough to know its not nothing so don't bother lying." She says. I look down and we both tell her. She starts crying and hugs me close. "You have to tell everyone, but tell Natsu first. If you don't someone else will and he will handle it better from you." Mira tells me. Gray agreed with her. I guess it's time he knows. </p><p>We all go back to the main area. Natsu runs up to me. "Hey Luce, I thought you had left without me." He grins at me. "No, but I am about to head home. Wanna come with? I need to talk to you about something anyway." I offer. He just grins and just drags me out of the guild. "Woah! Slow down Natsu!" He stops and I catch my breath. We walk the rest of the way. He hasn't let go of my hand. I blush and enjoy the moment. </p><p>When we get to my house and I make us tea. I sit down across from him and take a deep breath. "Natsu, I have something important to tell you." I start. "Luce, I have something to tell you, too. Can I go first?" Natsu asked looking nervous. I nod and let him go first. If he looks that nervous then its probably important. </p><p>"Luce, Do you know how important you are to me?" I nod and he continues. "Then this will be easier to say. I love you, I mean in more than a best friend way. I love you, Luce. After losing so many close to me, I realized I just have to tell you. You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know." He was blushing afterwards. It was really cute. This makes my confession way harder. </p><p>"Natsu, I love you too but the thing is..." I trail off and his eyes grow concerned. "I'm dying, Natsu. There may not be a cure for this. It happened during the war. We have been looking but no one wanted to tell you because of how it happened. When I saved you by rewriting the book, the demonic power attacked me and is slowly killing me. Please, don't blame yourself. I made this decision on my own." I tell him. I look at him. I am shocked to see he is crying. </p><p>I grab him and hug him. I rub his back comfortingly. He calms down and looks into my eyes and kisses me. "Then I'll try to help find a cure. In the meantime, let's enjoy the time we have left. I'm not giving up. I don't plan on losing you. You're mine Lucy and I'm keeping you." He looks so sincere. I started crying but was able to smile through my tears. </p><p>**Time Skip**</p><p>A few weeks have passed since then and Natsu and I started dating. He continues to help everyone else in a search for a cure. The whole guild is now looking. Several of them were hugging me and sobbing when they found out.</p><p>Today, we are going on a job. I can feel the mark and nothing is diminishing it. I ignore it and Gray seems worried. Before we can go on a job, I start to feel dizzy and my vision blurs before it all goes black. </p><p>Natsu POV</p><p>I catch her as Lucy collapsed. "LUCY!!!" I yell and it caught everyone's attention. Master, Mira, and Wendy rush over. Wendy tries to heal her and Mira checks her vitals. Master sends someone to go grab Porlyusica. I hold her to me and beg her to wake up. She's burning up. That's not normal for Lucy.</p><p>She coughs and wakes up slightly. She coughs more and starts coughing out blood. She's weak and struggling to breath. I hold her closer and Wendy cries. "My magic isn't working!" Lucy comforts her weakly. I pull her into my lap and sob. "I'm here Lucy. Please don't leave me! You can't leave me! We have so much to still do!" She weakly touches my cheek. The markings have almost fully covered her body. </p><p>"I.....love.....you...Natsu." She struggles to say between coughs. I kiss her and feel her grow weaker. No! Not Lucy too! Why do I lose everyone I love? Please, not her too! "No Lucy! Please stay with me!" I scream sobbing. My sobs are echoed by the rest of the guild. </p><p>"Please...don't...be...sad. I..will...always...love you..." She says and she takes her last breath. I kiss her even though I know she is gone. "NO!" I scream. The sound of a dragon mourning. Everyone else is sobbing.</p><p>I clutch her dead body even as it starts disappearing. I try to desperately cling on to the love of my life. It was all in vain as she vanished. Just like that, she's gone and all that's left are her keys and whip. I clutch them to my chest sobbing brokenly. "Lucy, I will always love you" I whisper. She will always be in my heart. My love who died to save me, Lucy Heartfilia. The light of Fairy Tail. Rest in peace, My Love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>